darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
473
Roger mysteriously returns to Collinwood and is now married to a woman named Cassandra. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned from her strange and haunting adventures in the past, but the terrible events she lived through in 1795 are beginning to change not only '''her' life, but the lives of those around her, and the changes are like a devil's game: one man escapes an ancient curse, another disappears and a painting he took with him is mysteriously returned, though he has not.'' All of Roger's luggage is sitting in the foyer. Elizabeth assumes that means Roger is back, but Vicki says Roger is not in the house, but the painting is back on its easel. Something has happened, Vicki says, something that has no explanation. Act I Barnabas tells Vicki she must dispose of the painting. He is convinced it has something to do with Roger's strange behavior. Vicki agrees to call Prof. Stokes and offer to sell him the painting. Unexpectedly, Roger comes in through the front door and tells Vicki to get some champagne; they all have something to celebrate. He then tells them to meet his wife. Act II Roger introduces his new bride, Cassandra Collins. Elizabeth, Barnabas, and Victoria are all startled at the news. They say they were married at the Rockport city hall. The newlyweds inform the family that they plan to honeymoon in the West Indies, perhaps Martinique. Barnabas asks Cassandra if she has ever been there, and she says she has not. Elizabeth tells Roger they have some business to discuss in the study, and they go off while Vicki gets the champagne, leaving Barnabas alone with Cassandra. Act III Elizabeth expresses her disapproval of the marriage. Roger admits that he has just met her, in Rockport. Elizabeth does not understand how he can marry someone he had just met. Roger can't even tell her much about her. Elizabeth threatens to tell Cassandra that Roger has not been well. But Roger says if she does, he will leave the house with Cassandra and never return. Act IV Barnabas excuses himself to Cassandra, and leaves. Vicki returns with the champagne. Cassandra mentions she is a transfer student at the college and Prof. Stokes is her faculty advisor. She met Roger at Stokes' home. Vicki goes to get some photos of David to show her, and a picture of Daniel Collins as well, to show her the resemblance. Left alone in the drawing room, Cassandra goes to the painting, and laughs. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Elizabeth) Let Vicki and me do the worrying for you. ---- : Victoria: Barnabas, why do these things keep happening? ---- : Barnabas: Do witches ever die? ---- : Cassandra: It wasn't at all the marriage I always dreamed I would have. ---- : Roger: An evening with Barnabas is like an evening with a history book. : Barnabas: More fascinating than that, I hope. ---- : Barnabas: We'll see each other again soon. : Cassandra: Inevitably. ---- : Elizabeth: (to Roger) Sometimes you behave younger than Carolyn. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Lara Parker returns to the cast after an absence of 37 episodes. Story * Elizabeth mentions that Roger's wife was never confirmed dead. Laura, Roger's first wife, died when she was consumed by flames in 191 when she attempted to turn David into a phoenix like her. * TIMELINE: The portrait of Angelique wasn't back early last night. Julia and Barnabas encountered Roger at Dr. Lang's house last night. Roger has been behaving irrationally for the past week (Roger first began obsessing over the portrait in 464). Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 473 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 473 - The Twin Dilemma The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 473Category:Dark Shadows episodes